1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device that may be coupled to a power pad.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices are self-emissive display devices that have the advantages of a wide viewing angle, a great contrast ratio, and a fast response time. Accordingly, organic light-emitting display devices may be used in portable devices such as, for example, a digital camera, a video camera, a camcorder, a mobile information terminal, a smartphone, an ultrathin notebook, and a tablet personal computer, and may be used in electronic devices such as, for example, an ultrathin television.
Flexible display devices, which are easy to carry and may be applicable to devices having various shapes, have recently been studied as next-generation display devices. From among them, flexible display devices based on organic light-emitting display appear to be the most promising.
To drive a display device such as an organic light-emitting display device, a power connection unit such as, for example, a flexible printed cable (FPC) electrically coupled to a power pad may be used. To couple the FPC to the power pad, heat has to be applied through welding or soldering. However, since the display device is formed of a thin film material, thermal deformation may occur.